O mundo é feito de tentativas
by Rick26
Summary: Ápós sofrerem outro atentado por parte do Conde Olaf os três órfãos Baudelaire vão para casa de seus novos tutores Sr. e Sra. Limom, dois velinhos já ruins da cabeça.Após algum tempo de convivencia os órfãos descobrem onde conde olaf está, e qual era o se
1. Chapter 1

Desventuras em Série

O relógio marcava três em ponto na antiga estação de trem 228, localizada na pequena e fria cidade de Sniect, onde os nossos queridos amigos haviam sofrido uma nova e fracassada tentativa de roubo de sua gigantesca fortuna, por parte do asqueroso magrelo, Conde Olaf.

Após recuperarem-se, os três órfãos Baudelaire se encontravam na estação de trem onde Sr. Poe comprava as passagens para sua nova casa, junto com seu novo tutor, ao qual Violet, Klaus e Sunny não se importavam, pois tinham certeza que seus desgraçados destinos levariam a pouca felicidade que eles poderiam encontrar, embora.

Estação**_-228 _**

O antigo e empoeirado relógio da estação, marcava exatamente três horas e trinta minutos. Esse era o horário em que o trem dos órfãos partia, e Sr. Poe ainda não havia aparecido com suas passagens.

O guarda apitava longa e impacientemente, para avisar que o trem iria partir e deixar para traz todos aqueles que não estivessem presentes.

Finalmente Sr. Poe aparece "bufantemente" na frente dos órfãos segurando três passagens e um envelope amarelo e encardido escrito "Sr. e Sra. Limon ".

"_Bom" _disse Sr. Poe após tossir "_aqui estão suas passagens, se aprecem para não perderem o trem...Ah! Este envelope e para vocês."_

"_Qual o conteúdo?" _Perguntou Klaus.

"_Ora! Não seja curioso menino." _Retrucou Sr. Poe rapidamente,_ "agora entrem no trem antes que fiquem para traz."_

Os meninos se apressaram e entraram no trem, despedindo-se com uma saudação.

Eles ficaram animados ao perceberem que o vagão onde se encontravam tinha poltronas acolchoadas, grandes e que se reclinavam quase virando uma cama.

Klaus percebeu que os olhares das pessoas no vagão estavam todos direcionados a ele e suas irmãs, e com certeza não eram olhares de aprovação e foi quando Violet, que segurava as passagens percebeu que os números eram doze, treze e quatorze, e naquele vagão de luxo só se encontravam os números de cinqüenta a sessenta.

Violet se apressou para sair daquele vagão, segurou na mão do irmão e puxou-o em direção a porta. "_Vamos Klaus, esse não é o nosso vagão."_ disse Violet. O irmão afirmou com a cabeça porém a pequena Sunny discordava e disse:

"_Nhaba? Balique!_ "Que em nossa língua seria o mesmo de:

"_Porque não podemos ficar nesse vagão? Eu gosto dele!"_

Klaus olhou para sua irmã mais velha com cara de quem concordava com Sunny, mas Violet disse firmemente:

"_Eu também gosto deste vagão mas nossas passagens não são direcionadas a ele. Nós devemos achar nosso vagão que não deve ser pior do que esse."_

Ao dizer aquela frase nem a própria acreditou. Violet tinha certeza de que Sr. Poe não gastaria dinheiro comprando uma passagem mais cara, se tivesse uma mais barata, mesmo que o conforto dos jovens não fosse o mesmo.

Conforme passavam pelos vagões os três Baudelaires perceberam que o conforto dos vagões também passava ficando cada vez pior.

Finalmente chegaram a um vagão onde as cadeiras eram de madeira e pequenas, o vagão era sujo e estava completamente depredado. Foi quando Violet resolveu abrir sua boca para atrever-se a dizer:

"_Não tem como ser pior do que isso! Infelizmente esse é o nosso vagão."_

_Infelizmente tenho que descordar de você irmãzinha _disse Klaus com certa ironia "_caso você não tenha percebido, o que eu considero relativamente impossível, por que até agora pelo que sei você não é cega! Este vagão esta lotado e de pessoas não muito "legais"."_

Naquele vagão só se encontrava pessoas sujas, com a cara cansada e triste, e que não pareciam estar contentes com mais pessoas.

Klaus percebeu que uma velha senhora ao seu lado resmungava alguma coisa, ele se reclinou e chegou mais perto para ouvir o que a senhora resmungava.

"_Nheme fius buo paeib" _era o que ele ouvia sair da boca velha, então ele perguntou cuidadosamente:

"_Por acaso a senhora estaria falando comigo?"_

"_Sinnnheoh lodigd" _foi a resposta que Klaus ouvira

"_Como disse?"_ perguntou novamente.

"_Estou dizheuh giov uvu cuoua" _foi o som reproduzido, então ele percebeu que o som estava ficando mais nítido.

"_Como é que é?" _Perguntou com a esperança de ouvir

A velha segurou sua bengala levantou sobre a cabeça de Klaus e começou a bater, batidas fortes e inesgotáveis, que logo partiram para cabeça de suas irmãs forçando-os a irem para o fundo do vagão.

Então a velha parou olhou para o chão, e de repente, ergueu sua cabeça e sua bengala e gritou bem alto:

"_Saião da minha nova casa seus meninos atrevidos !" _

E voltou com sua bengala para o chão, onde se apoiou com toda a força para voltar ao seu lugar, e continuou a resmungar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os três assustados com o que acontecera passaram por uma porta e chegaram a um novo vagão. Mal olharam para o vagão e começaram a rir da pobre e caduca velhinha.

Ao parar das gargalhadas os três se deram conta de suas situações, e que não era nada engraçada por sinal.

O vagão aonde se encontravam não havia cadeiras, parecia mais o vagão do bagageiro, não havia muitas pessoas, alias só havia uma pessoa, um bêbado, um homem com à aparência péssima, que ficava cambaleando de um lado para o outro, segurando firmemente uma garrafa de pinga.

Os Baudelaire se entre olhavam assustados, se perguntando como Sr. Poe os colocou lá.

"_O trem devia estar lotado."_Disse Klaus tentando entender senhor Poe

"_É... Quem sabe...?" _Comentou Violet desanimada,_ "vamos nos sentar ali, bem longe desse cara."_

Eles se sentaram em um canto do vagão, enquanto o bêbado, era jogado de um lado para o outro.

Klaus abriu o envelope, pois estava intrigado com o que estava lá dentro, mas apenas encontrou um papel, de muita importância.

"_Caros Baudelaire,_

_Esta carta é de extrema importância para vocês, nela esta escrita em qual estação vocês devem descer, quem são seus novos tutores, e outras informações necessárias._

_Vocês devem descer na primeira estação, seus novos tutores devem estar lá a sua espera . A propósito seus nomes são Sr. Déveri Limom e Sra. Lemora Limom, os dois são de idade e nunca tiveram filhos, a propósito não perguntem por que, pois seria muita falta de educação._

_Caso seus novos tutores não estejam na estação o que pode ocorrer, já que os dois são de idade e freqüentemente esquecem as coisas, o que ocorreu na minha chegada para informá-los sobre a vinda de vocês.Vocês deveram pedir um táxi para a casa do bosque na colina, não haverá erro quanto a casa, pois é a única de lá._

_O Sr. e Sra Limom normalmente não fazem compras ou saem para a cidade por tanto vai ser normal que lhes pesam para ir a feira ou a farmácia..._

_Anexado a carta esta alguns dólares para o táxi, caso não for necessário mandar de volta para mim, porque é de extrema necessidade._

_Qualquer dia apareço levando a suas coisas. _

_Adeus órfãos Baudelaires._

_Ps: Não atormente os pobres coitados com suas loucas histórias sobre o Conde Olaf."_

"_Como assim loucas histórias sobre o Conde Olaf, todas elas são verdadeiras e o Sr. Poe sabe muito bem disso, pois já o deixou escapar diversas vezes"_retrucouViolet muito nervosa.

"_Para falar a verdade Violet, eu não estou muito preocupado com o que o senhor Poe disse, mas sim com os nossos novos tutores. E se eles estiverem esquecido de nós, e o táxi não souber chegar lá nós vamos estar muito encrencados, e pior e se eles esquecerem que nós vamos para lá e quando nós chegarmos eles não nos aceitarem!" _falou Klaus com um grave tom de preocupação.

"_libanh qe Klaus jinhal" _disse Sunny o que provavelmente significa "_Concordo com Klaus porém acho que ele está exagerando um pouco."_

Os pensamentos dos Baudelaires foram interrompidos por um repentino susto com a queda do bêbado no chão, se "estabacando" todo com a freiada do trem.

"_Vamos pessoal esta é a nossa estação."_ Disse Violet se levantando rapidamente e puxando os irmãos, já assustada com o bêbado.

Após descerem do vagão deixando o bêbado soluçando e tropeçando sozinho, os três Baudelaires se depararam com uma pequena estação de trem, aonde não havia muitas pessoas, muito menos um ponto de táxi.

As crianças procuraram insistentemente os seus tutores e logo perceberam que eles os haviam esquecido como avisara senhor Poe. Então eles se dirigiram a beira da rua com a esperança de ver um ponto de táxi mas lá não havia nenhum. Foi quando um táxi passou por uma estranha conhecidencia e parou na frente dos três órfãos.

Eles puderam avistar a sombra de uma pessoa com chapéu dentro do táxi, está sombra logo virou a figura de um homem quando a janela do carro abriu. Ele logo perguntou: "_As crianças estão interessadas em ir a algum lugar?"_

"_Não" _Disse Klaus apressadamente "_Sim_" disse Violet "_Você já imaginou se não passar outro carro por aqui."_ "_Mas Violet este carro está aos pedaços e nós nem conseguimos ver a cara do taxista!" _retrucou Klaus."_Não seja por isso menino."_disse o taxista retirando o chapéu e se apresentando "_Meu nome é... é... Franklin! Um dos únicos taxistas desta minúscula cidade.E então vocês vem ou não, eu não irei esperar mais tempo tenho afazeres." "Tudo bem então, nós vamos" _falou Klaus desapontado "_Nós vamos para a casa do bosque na colina, o senhor sabe onde é?"_ perguntou Violet " _Por favor me chame de Franklin. É claro que sei ela é a maior casa da cidade."_disse Franklin_ "Entrem eu os levo._" As crianças entraram e se ajeitaram no banco de traz.

"_Devo avisar que a viagem será longa, pois a enorme casa fica alem da cidade, dentro do bosque perto de uma colina aliais como já diz o nome_." Falou o motorista "_Tudo bem_" disse Violet, seguido por algum tempo de silencio absoluto.

" _Qual o tamanho da enorme casa?"_ perguntou Klaus quebrando o silencio. _" Eu creio que daqui a uns anos ela vai virar um ponto turístico, a casa é imensa. Ela tem dois andares!_"falou Franklin "_geuli!_"disse Sunny o que provavelmente significa " _que besta!_" "_Sunny!_" exclamou Violet brava porém Klaus também ria e logo Violet não agüentou e começou a rir discretamente.

"_O que a pequena disse? Eu não entendi_" perguntou o taxista " _Nada_" respondeu Klaus sem graça. E então outro momento de silencio se apoderou dentro do táxi por alguns instantes.

Algum tempo depois Franklin resolve puxar assunto interrompendo o silencio "_Para que vocês estão indo a casa do Sr. e da Sra. Limom ?" "Eles serão nossos novos tutores"_ explicou Violet "_Ah sim...Daqui alguns minutos chegaremos_ " disse Franklin virando em direção a uma estrada de terra e entrando no bosque "_aqui é o bosque e a sua nova casa fica no final do bosque perto da colina_. _É uma bela casa."_

Após passadas várias árvores de todos os tipos os Baudelaires finalmente chegaram a sua casa. O táxi parou e Klaus que agora segurava o envelope pagou Franklin que sem mais demoras partiu deixando os três órfãos parados enfrente a sua nova casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Parados de frente a novo casa os Baudelaire perceberam o tanto que seu novo lar era antigo, porém tinha seu charme. Parecia um antigo chalé no meio do bosque.

Segundos depois as crianças foram até a porta passando pela pequena varandinha que fazia barulhos terríveis, como se o chão fosse desabar a qualquer momento, e então pararam em frente a porta.

Milhares de pensamentos assombravam suas cabeças, o Conde Olaf podia estar bem atrás da porta esperando-os, ou então seus novos tutores poderiam ser pessoas malvadas como Esmé, que se uniu a Conde Olaf para ajudá-lo, ou pior de tudo eles poderiam ser ótimas pessoas! E que mais tarde Conde Olaf mataria.

Klaus livrando-se de seus pensamentos abomináveis toma a iniciativa e toca a campainha, que não emite som algum.

"_Parece estar quebrada" _diz Klaus desapontado, mas Violet não satisfeita leva seu dedo indicador a campainha com toda a força e para surpresa geral o som reproduzido foi estrondoso, palavra que aqui significa, um som muito alto quase ensurdecedor, levando todos a pularem para trás como reflexo do susto.

"_gret_" falou Sunny ironicamente o que provavelmente significa "_forte!_" ou "_delicada!_", os irmãos estavam prestes a lançar um olhar fulminante a menor dos Baudelaire quando ouviram uma voz que interrompeu tal olhar "_Somos velhos mas não somos surdos" _disse a estranha voz rouca.

A porta abre e uma estranha e velha mulher aparece. Seu rosto era quase todo coberto por um enorme e muito grosso óculos, que mal os permitia de verem seus olhos, ela usava um vestido comprido que ia dos ombros aos dedos do pé.

Ela examina os órfãos de cima a baixo e parece fazer certo esforço para enxergar, mas os Baudelaire não tem certeza, pois os óculos escondem até as sobrancelhas.

Antes de a senhora falar qualquer coisa Violet se aproxima estende a mão e se apresenta"_Olá! Sou Violet Baudelaire, e esses são meus irmãos Klaus e Sunny. Você deve ser a Sra. Lemora! Prazer." _A velhinha tenta apertar a mão de Violet mas erra, então a mais velha dos Baudelaire leva sua mão ao encontro da mão da senhora, que gentilmente responde "_Prazer em conhecê-los, por favor entrem_".

Já dentro de uma pequena e velha salinha Lemora lhes da as boas vindas e então pronuncia o marido que esta na cozinha. "_Vamos até a cozinha, Déveri está lá_" fala Lemora já andando por um corredor em direção a cozinha.

"_Déveri estes são os Baudelaire!" _Diz ela para um senhor sentado de costas para todos, em uma mesa na cozinha. Ele não responde nada, "_Déveri!_"chama Lemora novamente, mas nada ele continuava inerte.

Lemora vai ao encontro do velho e toca seu ombro "sutilmente", um leve tapa cujo som e a força provavelmente matariam o velho, se sofresse do coração. "_atgre_"comentou Sunny que significa "_que velha forte_" e ao mesmo tempo como reposta do tapa o velho senhor se vira e indaga"_Querida você aqui? Eu mau ouvi você entra._"

"_Estes são os órfãos Baudelaire" _ Apresenta Lemora, "_Baudelaire vocês aqui? Quanto tempo?"_ Disse Déveri sem nem mesmo tê-los visto antes "_Déveri este são os filhos de seu primo de quinto grau, e você nunca os conheceu antes._" Explica Lemora "_Eu_ _só estava sendo educado."_argumenta Déveri "_Agora deixe que eu os leve aos seus quartos porque pelo o que eu me lembro eles vieram morar conosco_".

Déveri os conduz de volta a pequena sala por onde entraram, e passa por uma porta de vidro, ele para e avisa "_Crianças essa sala nos leva ao segundo andar" _ e então as crianças percebem uma escada em caracol ao fundo da sala, e ele prossegue "_e ela será trancada assim que todos estiverem prontos para dormir. Apenas para nossa segurança."_.

Subindo as longas escadas eles se deparam com um extenso e muito mal iluminado corredor, "_A segunda porta a direita é de Klaus, e a primeira é a de Violet e Sunny. Seus quartos são interligados pelo banheiro, que deve ser usado pelos três. E logo ao lado na esquerda, a primeira porta e a minha onde vocês serão sempre bem vindos, e o segundo a esquerda é o quarto de lemora..." _dizia Déveri quando interrompido por Lemora que surgi como uma sombra atrás de todos _"...que vocês não deveram entrar em hipótese alguma, pois sou uma senhora de respeito, e não gosto de enxeridos no meu quarto_".

"_Agora vão colocar suas coisas nos seus quartos e depois nos encontrem lá embaixo para um... Lanche"._Disse ela com um tom de cinismo em sua voz. Ninguém entendeu tal cinismo, mas todos continuaram seus caminhos.

Entrando no quarto de Klaus a surpresa não foi grande, o quarto era velho e empoeirado, havia uma pequena estante junto a uma escrivaninha, que deixou Klaus muito feliz, ele conseguia se ver enchendo aquelas prateleiras de livros lidos.

Eles logo passaram para o próximo cômodo, o banheiro, ele era limpo, com azulejos azuis e todo o resto que um banheiro precisa para ser um.

Em fim entraram no último quarto, o de Violet e Sunny. O quarto era um pouco maior que o de Klaus, havia diversas prateleiras,uma escrivaninha, um berço para Sunny, e uma cama. O quarto de certo modo era rosado, um rosa bem desgastado.

Ali perto da cama havia uma janela, de lá era possível avistar todo o fundo da casa inclusive a horta em que se encontrava Lemora, ela parecia estar borrifando uma água nos vegetais e logo depois os colhia. "_Bom é melhor nós descermos agora, o lanche já deve estar pronto"._Disse Violet que saiu do quarto acompanhada dos dois irmãos.

Conforme passavam pelo mau iluminado corredor, as crianças podiam observar retratos durante toda a sua extensão, retratos de pessoas feias e esquisitas.

Violet no mesmo instante se lembrou que nos dois quartos também haviam tais retratos e não eram retratos mais bonitos do que os presentes no assombroso corredor.

O casal já se encontrava na cozinha quando as crianças desceram, Déveri observava Lemora, que por sua vez cortava vegetais e botava água para ferver na chaleira.

As crianças sentaram-se à mesa junto a Déveri que começou uma pequena conversa:

"_Gostaram do quarto?" _Questionou ele.

"_Muito agradável." _Mentiu Violet enquanto os irmãos afirmavam com a cabeça.

"_Que bom que gostaram... Após o lanche vamos dar uma volta pela casa para vocês conhecerem seu novo lar" _Disse ele simpaticamente.

"_Por acaso vocês tem uma biblioteca?" _Indagou Klaus ansioso pela resposta.

"_É claro, nós temos uma enorme biblioteca. Você gosta de ler?" _Perguntou Déveri.

"_Muito..." _Afirmou Klaus

"_Klaus é um ótimo pesquisador, e conhece muitos livros" _Completou Violet.

"_E você Violet do que..." _Ia perguntar Déveri quando interrompido pela chaleira que apitava insistentemente.

"_Seu chá está pronto querido. Agora podemos começar o lanche... Aqui está, beba tudo." _Disse ela agradavelmente.

O chá continuou com aquela conversa formal até o fim dos bolinhos de uva e cereja. "_Déveri tome o chá todo_" disse ela brava "_Mas está com um gosto horrível_" reclamou ele, "_Pare de ser infantil e tome tudo!_" Falou em um tom autoritário "_Ta bem então_" disse ele tomando até a ultima gota. "_E então?_" Perguntou ela como se esperasse que algo acontecesse, "_continua horrível, mas eu tomei não tomei!"_ retrucou ele. "_Sim, mas você não está sentindo nada?_" Perguntou ela muito curiosa "_Ora o que senhora queria que ele sentisse_?" Questionou Klaus intrigado, "_É...é...hum...é que o chá continha ervas medicinais! E eu pensei que ele se sentiria mais disposto_" explicou ela "_Mas como não funcionou leve as crianças para ver a casa_" Disse ela se retirando da mesa e saindo da cozinha.

Após a discussão Violet, Klaus e Sunny foram conhecer a nova casa com seu novo tutor, saindo da cozinha e voltando ao hall. Eles passaram por outra porta que havia naquela salinha e entraram 'nos sonhos de Klaus', uma enorme biblioteca.

Não era tão nova e atualizada quanto ele gostaria, mas ele tinha certeza que naquele imenso centro de lazer, ele encontraria algo bom para aprimorar seus conhecimentos.

O próximo cômodo, era um pequeno armazém, muito bagunçado e perigoso, pois se encontravam parafusos, pregos, martelos, chaves-de-fenda, um pulverizador etc jogados no chão, parecia um "campo minado", expressão usada por militares para definir solo com alta quantidade de dispositivos explosivos e destruidores. Apesar de tudo Violet teve pensamentos positivos sobre o cômodo, porque tudo o que se encontrava lá poderia servir para uma de suas ótimas invenções.

De uma porta do outro lado do armazém entra Lemora, que surpresa pergunta "_Já estão aqui? Foram rápidos... Bom, mas já que terminaram de visitar o interior, venham comigo ver o nosso belo jardim". _As crianças atravessaram a sala tomando muito cuidado para não perfurarem seus pés em um dos parafusos ou pregos, ou até escorregar na chave-de-fenda e cair sobre todos aqueles objetos perfurantes.

"_Este é o jardim, e aquela é a minha horta"_ disse ela apontando com o longo e sujo dedo indicador, em direção aos vegetais plantados em fila no centro do jardim. "_Nem um vegetal, nem uma folha e nem uma grama, deve ser retirada sem a minha consulta e autorização. Entenderam!" _Avisou ela as crianças, porém seu aviso soara mais como uma ameaça, pois inclinou-se e olhou bem nos olhos de cada um dos Baudelaire, que só podiam ver os grossos óculos, que mal permitiam a eles verem os negros olhos de Lemora.

"_E logo ali no fim do jardim, se encontra um penhasco. Eu não aconselho ninguém a chegar perto, pois vocês podem acidentalmente, escorregar!_" Disse ela se retirando do jardim e entrando pela porta da cozinha. "_Aonde a senhora vai?_" Perguntou Violet "_Não tenho nada mais para mostrar, agora façam o que quiserem"_ Respondeu rudemente se retirando do jardim.

"_Isso foi esquisito" _indagou Klaus _"Isso o que?" _Perguntou a irmã que não entendera nada "_Toda essa conversa com Lemora, todo esse mistério, todas essas suposições e avisos"_ explicou o menino, enquanto olhava fixamente para o mar de árvores abaixo de seus pés. "_Ela também me pareceu muito esquisita, mas nada que se compare com os nossos outros tutores."_Falou Violet se lembrando de todos os tutores e de todas as casas a quais eles foram nos últimos tempos, tudo após o fatídico dia da praia, quando Sr. Poe surge por entre a névoa para avisar do falecimento de seus pais e da destruição de seu lar. Todos os três irmãos desejavam que aquele dia não tivesse acontecido, desejavam que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, e que logo iriam acordar e tomar café da manhã com seus queridos pais, na imensa cozinha da mansão Baudelaire.

Já no segundo andar as crianças atravessavam o sombrio corredor, "_pagdo" _disse a menor dos Baudelaire, algo na linha de_ "todas essas pinturas me dão medo, parece que todas essas pessoas estão olhando para mim"_. "_Confesso que também acho Sunny" _comentou Violet que seguiu pelo corredor encarando as terríveis pinturas.

Todos os três se encontravam no quarto de Violet e Sunny. A menor dos Baudelaire se habituava com o berço, Klaus checava com o dedo o excesso de pó que havia na escrivaninha, e Violet olhava para o jardim da janela, não se dava para avistar muita coisa, pois já havia escurecido.

Os pequenos Baudelaire foram interrompidos quando Déveri entrou anunciando o fechamento da porta do andar inferior "_Olá crianças, acabei de trancar a porta, a partir de agora não poderão mais descer, até de manhã" _"_Mas e quando acordamos? Teremos que ficar trancados aqui em cima?_" Perguntou Klaus preocupado "_não se preocupe Klaus, eu acordo 'com as galinhas' _" disse Déveri seguida de uma risadinha por causa de sua piada. É claro, os Baudelaire não viram nenhuma graça com a erronia expressão 'acordar com as galinhas', se o sentido da expressão é de acordar cedo deveria ser 'acordar com os galos', porém para não serem mau educados os Baudelaire sorriram gentilmente.

Quando saia do quarto, o tutor levou um susto com a pintura encontrada na parede, bem ao lado da porta do quarto de Violet"_Nossa, que susto! Ainda não me acostumei com as horripilantes pinturas que Lemora acaba de instalar. Bom, boa noite crianças". _Klaus olha para Violet suspeito com o que seu tutor acabara de fala, mas Violet que não notara nada não deu atenção. Klaus despediu-se de suas irmãs e intrigado foi dormir, assim como suas irmãs.

----------------

**Olá!**

**Após muito tempo finalmente postei o segundo capitulo de "O mundo é feito de tentativas".**

**Mil desculpas a todos pelo tempo que demorei pra posta o segundo capitulo espero que vocês gostem.**

**Agradeço especialmente a Darkself, nathbella e Nayome Isuy pelas reviews XD**

**Muito obrigado **


End file.
